A Long Needed Break
by Crying Devil
Summary: After one of thier most difficult case. The gang looks for some R&R, but they get a big surpize along the way.......


Yo and Greeting to all readers. Here is the whole layout so I don't have to explain this later on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my very first piece of work on Fanfic. This story consist of action and adventure as the Spirit Detective gang after completing one of their toughest case yet. They all part their ways for the time being to go thorough a year of intensive training to make themselves even more powerful and skillful. Each getting more stronger and developing new moves and techniques. During this time it seems that there is a problem arising and a new evil around the corner. This in fact may be the gangs biggest case ever. HA! I don't want to spoil the rest of the plot but if you are a big YYH fan or just like me a person who loves action, then I think you will enjoy yourself.

Note that this is the first chapter of the story and throughout the story there will be three new characters that will be featured. (for the people who haven't read my profile) They are three assassins that work for a secret organization. Their names are Niko, Ash and Yunie. Together they go by the name given to the organization "God's Chosen" (Still working on a better name) because of there special abilities. Each with their own physic powers and abilities (so much for good old spirit energy huh) but I don't want to spoil the rest for you, but I guarantee there will be blood spilling and energy waves flying when they meet the Spirit Detective gang. This will be one for the masses. Also look God's Chosen in their own stories on Fictionpress.com in the near future.... I am a busy man, what can I say....... but I'll try just for you readers out there, but no promises.

Disclamer: Yea Yea as you know or are aware of, Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, and its content is not mine. I did not create nor own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. (I didn't feel like getting all the copy right info copying it and pasting it to show you who really owns YYH, go look it up on Google) 

Now that thats all out of the way on to the story, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear some good reviews. I don't own anything of YYH but I did a lot of research on the story and characters, and I watch it on Cartoon Network (Yea like thats a big deal!) but anyway I hope you like it and give me reviews, maybe to give me some ideas or thoughts. I would like to hear them (not really but..........) c'mon I new here so cut me some slack.(like I care) ENJOY!

After going thought one of their toughest cases yet dealing with a whole army of demons that were apparently summoned by a low class old perverted sorcerer ACIDENTALY!! the Spirit Detective gang fight through all odds and defeat the hundreds and hundreds of demon swarms that appeared throughout the whole city. Winning the battle to save the city the gang realize that even tho there enemies went down easily for the most part, there were now concerned that even more powerful enemies might come along. They were very concerned about how the situation might end up so they all wanted to work very hard and train to become even stronger Even Yusuke who rather take a long vacation and go to the Tokyo Dome. So a few days later they were summoned to Koenma's Castle. The group all thought that they would get a vacation at least Yusuke and Kuwabara thought so. Hiei and Kurama both of course knew better. There is never vacations..... not in this line of work anyway.

The whole gang arrive at Koenma's Castle and are walking down the hallway to his office. As they are walking to Koenma's office they go into a long conversation.(How would Kuwabara catch up...It might be too much for the poor guy. Sorry....haha... I just had to poke fun at him. I hope I won't be chased around by Kuwabara fans caring touches and pitchforks.) 

_(Yusuke walking along a little ahead of the gang with both hands in his pocket) _

Yusuke: "What is it this time. Is its time to change the toddler's diaper again or something. I hope he doesn't send us on another case, not after the demon Mardi Gras we just went through. I mean c'mon, I felt like I was playing Diablo II or something. I thought I would never gonna get through all that. I mean their only demons but man, their sure as hell were a lot of them."

Kuwabara: "Yea uhh I mean how could that old gesser summon so many demons, I mean it was unreal, like some kind of nightmare.

_(Kuwabara scratches his head lightly as he thinks about what what he mentioned earlier)_

_(Hiei with an evil glare and i smirk on his face looks directly at Kuwabara which was to the left of him then starts to nods his head and chuckle to himself)_

Hiei: "Of course you wold be scared Kuwabara, you're the only coward out of all of us, not to mention the biggest baby I've ever seen."

_(looks directly at Hiei with a frustrated look on his face)_

Kuwabara: "Shut up shorty!! Who asked you anyway."

_(looks away mummering to himself as hes walking along side Hiei)_

Hiei: "Nice comeback, I'm sure you had help thinking up of that one"

_(stares up in the celling thinking to himself, then talking out loud to the others)_

Kurama: "It seems that the sorcerer tampered with powers that he cold not control. There for he paid the ultimate price.......his life."

Hiei: "Well if you ask me he deserve what was coming to him. That old fool had no idea what kind of power he was messing with. Humph! Idiot."

Yusuke: "Yea but how did a lousy bum like that become a sorcerer anyway. Its amazing what you can learn off the internet now and days." That would explain why he always act like he's on Viagra. Darn those pornographic websites." 

(_chuckles out loud, shrugs his shoulders and looks straight ahead)_

Kuwabara: "Yea, did you see how her was always staring a Botan all the time, you could tell he was Mr.Happy pants".

Finally the gang enters Koenma's Office. Their they see Koemba siting down behind his desk which you can barely see him because there is so much paper work on the desk. 

Koenma: "Its about time you guys got here, We have some important business to discuss."

Yusuke: "OOH! Great, can't wait to hear this."

"Must be really important, well if thats the case I'll just prop a seat up and go to sleep." 

_ (walks over to a chair in the corner of Koenma's office and sits down leaning on backwards on the chair and props the back of the chair on the wall for balance)_

"Wake me up when your done."

_(pops up ans stands in his seat, glaring at Yusuke)_

Koenma: "HA-HA-HA! Very funny Yuske, but this is serious"

"This is about your last case, VERY SERIOUS!!"

_(sits back down in his seat)_

Yusuke: "Yea...yea, I'm all ears."

"Lets hear what the toddler has to say"

_(Koenma stands back up in his chair)_

Koenma: "FOR THE LAST TIME!!!! WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME A TODDLER."

_(clears throat and sits down again)_

"Thank you, Now then....for the matter at hand."

_(Yusuke interrupts )_

Yusuke: "Yea what about it....We came, we saw, we kicked butt."

"What else is there?"

Koenma: "Well if you shut up for a minute, I'll answer your question."

_(Clears throat once again)_

"Now then, This seemed like you boys when through a hard time on the last case."

"It seemed like it was your hardest case yet."

_(Yusuke interrupts once again, Koenma then looks at Yusuke as if he was looking right through him)_

Yusuke: "Exactly, thats why we should get a long deserved vacation..........right?"

_( Kuwabara steps up right in front of Koenma's desk and speaks)_

Kuwabara: "You know Urimeshi has a point, I really need to relax"

"That demon army went on forever!"

_(Hiei then rudely interrupts Kuwabaraba)_

Hiei: "You know I actualy agree with rock head here."

"I'm not one to whine, but it will be good if we can take some time off."

_(walks to the left of the desk and leans on the wall with both arms crossed)_

(_Then Kurama step in fornt of the desk right besides Kuwabara)_

Kurama: "Yes, I agree with Hiei"

"That big fight that we just went through took a lot out of us."

"So the only sensibly thing for us to do right now is recuperate and gather all of our strength back." 

_(Koenma then show a huge smile on his face)_

Koenma: "Thats exactly what I was thinking"

_(Everyones Jaws then at that moment dropped straight to the floor, All except Hiei's who just then laughed to himself)_

_to be continued....._

AWWWWW!...sorry to do you people like this, i know how you hate cliffhangers and all.

I'll come back and finish it up in the second chap. (If you read all the stuff ahead of the story then you know whats to come) Yea, well if you do like my story and all so far, let me know (even the people who didn't like it but read it cause you were bored or something...just let me know what I did wrong. Other than that the people who don't like it.. simply don't read it.)

Well then like I said, I'm a busy man, with midterms and all could you blame me..anyway please R&R and I'll come back with some good writing......(hopefully

Later..


End file.
